Not always the best of both worlds
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Mitchie Torres is your normal teenager.But she's not. She has a double life as the pop sensation Alexandra Knowlens. So now she must deal with the popularity of being famous,but also being a regular teenager. But will Shane Grey change that?
1. Chapter 1 The party

I put on the black wig while getting ready.

Now,your probably wondering what's going on. Well,let me explain.

My name is Mitchie Torres,I'm sixteen years old,I have light brown hair and brown eyes. I'm a straight A student at Somerhalder High School. I was born in New Jersey,but I live in Toronto Canada.

I live with my mother and father,and my twelve year old Connect Three obsest sister.

My dad owns a hardware store,and my mom caters.

And I have a best friend named Sierra Johnson.

But,I also have a bit of a twist to my life.

I have an alter ego named Alexandra Knowlens. And thats who I'm transforming my self into right now. But I'll get back to that later.

My alter ego has black hair with a blue highlight underneath,(wig)blue eyes,(contacts)and has a bit of a rocker style.

But I'm not the only one with an alter ego.

My parents,Steve and Connie Torres,also go into a different life.

My dad transforms into David Knowlens. My manager and dad. He just wears a mustache though

And my mom transforms into Nicole Knowlens. My mother and vocal coach. As if. My mom can hardly sing. But the vocal coach thing is just a cover up. She wears a dirty blonde wig.

Then my sister Jenna Torres. She's in the sixth grade,but when the rest of the family goes into Hollywood mode,so does she. I remember her complaining about how she's the only one without a second Hollywood life." What am I? The chopped liver if the family?"

She transforms into Brittany Knowlens. My self-centered,still Connect Three obsest sister.

But sadly,my family isn't the only one who knows my secret. And also aquired a secret of their own.

My best friend Sierra.

She had walked into my room one day with good news about how she got the highest score for her science project,but she walked into me putting on my wig.

At first she was surprised,then angry,then surprised. She let me explain to her how I wanted to fit in and still go to school,but that I also wanted to live my dream.

She understood,but was still under shock since she was an Alex Knowlens fan. But then she asked if she could have another identity as well. I was confused and she only replied with "You must be lonely being the only one your age keeping your secret. I wanna be there for you."

I couldn't help but feel so gratefull to have such a good friend like Sierra.

I agreed,but the only rule was that she couldn't act all starstruck.

So now she has an alter ego named Caitlyn Geller. Don't ask where we got the name though.

So in celebraty life, she's my best friend,and my music producer.

Ofcourse,unlike my mother,Sierra does know how to work a computer and do the job she has been placed with. And she actually does produce my music really good!

Her real hair is brownish blonde,and really curly and fuzzy,and she has blue wears glasses. But she wears a dark brown straight haired wig,and brown contacts. She complained at first about the contacts,but soon go used to them.

But anyway,back to the story.

As I mentioned,I was getting ready. I had on a green tank top,a blue jean jacket,blue skinny jeans,and dark blue sneakers. I also put on my wig, and contacts because one of my celebratie best friends(which I told Sierra not to worry) is having a party at a night club in downtown Toronto. You probably know her. Her name is Selena Gomez. You know,Wizards of Waverly place,Another Cinderella story? You don't? Well,to bad.

But anyways,we met at the KCA's last year,and she's the best!

So this year she's throwing just a random party at the night club.

My mom and dad aren't coming,and neither Jenna because I heard Connect Three will be there. Don't tell her!

But Sierra is coming!

The limo driver is going to pick her up on our way there.

"Mitchie!" Yelled Jenna coming into my room. She looked at me,then rolled her eyes,then said"I mean Alex! The limo's here!" She said.

"Okay,comin'" I said and rubbing the top of her head while walking passed her.

I got into the limo and turned on the radio.

Ten mintuts later, we were infront of Sierra/Caitlyn's house. She comes out as Caitlyn and gets into the car. She's wearing a black tank top with a red one under, pink skinny jeans,and converse.

The drive there was about half an hour long,and finally we pulled up to the club.

We got out,then thanked the driver,and _tried_ to make it towards the club.

But,that was alittle harder than expected.

Since the paparazzi were everywhere!

"Alex!"

"Alexandra over here!"

Was shouted everywhere but we just ignored them and kept walking till we were inside.

As soon as we were in,I was attacked with a bone crushing hug by the hostess herself,Selena Gomez. **(Clothing link on profile) **

"Oh my gosh Alex!" She yelled while still hugging me. She wore a cheetah print mini dress with spaghetti straps and black leggings and black heels.

I hugged her back,let go,and stepped next to 'Caitlyn'.

"Selena,this is my best friend and producer, Caitlyn Geller."

"Hi" Replied Caitlyn.

"Hey!" Said Selena and hugged Caitlyn too.

Caitlyn was surprised at first,but hugged her back anyways.

I laughed and said"Yea,Selena's a hugger."

"Yup! Thats me!"She said and grinned."C'mon,let's go see Demi" She said and lead us towards Demi Lovato.

We talked,danced,and hung out until a pair of hands covered Selena's eyes,and she squeled.

"Nate!" She yelled and turned around and launched herself into Nate Black of Connect Three's arms.

Yup. Good thing I didn't bring Jenna because she'd be green with envy.

You guessed it! Nate's her favorite!

"Hey Sel"He said while kissing her neck from behind.

Shane and Jason came behind Nate and greeted everyone with a 'hi'

Then Jason looked at me and his eyes widend.

"Hey! Your Alex Knowlens! I love your music!" He said with a hudge smile.

"Uh,yea,hey!" I said. _Stupid Mitchie. Stupid,stupid,stupid!_ I thought.

"Oh yea, guys this is one of mt best friends Alex. Alex,this is Jason,Shane,and my boyfriend Nate."She said and giggled.

Wow.

I shoock hands with the, and we went to sit at one of the couches.

Caitlyn sat on my left,Selena on my right, and Nate next to her. And across from us was Shane and Jason.

I has caught Shane looking at me a couple of times,but just shrugged it off.

"Hey guys,this is my best friend Caitlyn."I introduced"She's also my music producer"

They all said hi,and I could've sworn I saw Jason look at her a couple of times. What's up with that?

So Alex,what time is your concert tomorrow?" Selena asked.

See,I had a concert tomorrow in Toronto at the Molsen Amphatheter,and Selena was coming.

"Oh,um,seven"I said.

Your doing a concert tomorrow night?" Asked Shane,while leaning forward with interest.

"Yea"I said blushing for some unknown reason."You guys wanna come?"I asked

"Yea! You guys should totally come!" Selena exclaimed.

"Sure"All three guys replied.

Selena kept talking and kissing Nate. Jason started conversation with Caitlyn. And Shane and I just started talking until my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Sweetie? I'm outside the club in the limo"_ Mom said.

"Okay mom."I said and hung up the phone and looked at Caitlyn.

"Mom called. It's time to go"I said sadly,and her face fell too,but she nodded.

We told everyone we had to leave,and they all hugged us and said good-bye,and also said they''d see us tomorrow. Then we left.


	2. Chapter 2 The Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock, Taylor Swift's 'Should've said no' or Demi Lovato's 'Get Back' and 'Believe in me'**

**I know it's short,but I just got home from my band concert and I really wanted to write what happened at the concert.**

**Thank you all sooooo so much for reviewing and please continue!**

**And for those who are asking why she didn't say yes to doing the show with them,look in chapter one. Her high school is 'Somerhalder high' Thats why!**

**Like the name of the hight school by the way?**

**The first person who guesses why and who I named the school after gets a part in the story!**

* * *

The entire drive home,Sierra wouldn't shut up about Jason. Thats all she talked about,and I just listened.

"Oh my gosh,he is sooo cute and funny! I don't know why everyone thinks he's an airhead! Well,okay,I will admit he isn't _all _there,but still! He's so sweet!"

"And oh my gosh! Did you see the way he was looking at me?"

It went on like this the entire drive there.

I didn't dare stop Sierra for two reasons.

1)She's still a bit new to the whole celebratie thing.

2)She's always had a crush on Jason White.

So I just sat there,my head in my hands,while listening.

We dropped her off at her house,and drove to mine.

_At Connect Three's apartment.(They live in an apartment together.)_

Shane,Nate,and Jason walked into their apartment at plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Jason,you said your a fan of Alex, right?" Asked Shane.

Nate rolled his eyes."Dude,he listens to her music everyday! How could you _not_ notice?"

"_Anyway,_ do you think you can show me some of her music? You know,for tomorrow..." Shane asked and trailed off.

"Oh,I get it..."Nate said smirking.

"What?"Asked Shane and Jason. Shane asked because he knew that Nate was thinking something. And Nate's smart.

Jason asked what,because well,he's Jason,and he wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing,nothing."He said.

"Anyway,yea,here go on youtube and just type in her name!. And you say I'm dumb." Jason said and rolled his eyes while handing over his laptop.

Shane spent almost all night up watching video's of Alex. And he really did like her music. So far his favorites were The Middle,La La Land,and Until your mine.

Know he was even more excited for the concert.

_The Next Day-7:00pm. Concert time._

'Alex' rised up from the stage and yells grew louder. She waved to everyone and had a hudge grin on her face.

She wore an off shoulder purple top with golden zippers on the sleeves,which came to her elbows,and black skinny jeans,and black ankle boots.

Connect Three and Selena were sitting in the very front row in hoodies and sunglasses because they didn't want anyone to notice them and not Alex.. And Alex's/Mitchie's mom,sister,and Caitlyn were all the way in the back because they had seen the concert before. Her dad was on the side of the stage. Alex hadn't seen C3 yet,that was till after the show.

She started off with Get back. And the show continued. Shane and Jason actually singing to the words and Nate and Selena were dancing.

At the bridge of the song,Alex came to the end of the catwalk,and went down on her knees,and everyone was yelling at waving their hands at her

_'I want to get back_

_to the old days_

_when the phone would ring_

_and I knew it was you,_

_I wanna talk back,_

_and get yelled at,_

_like we used to!_

_Oh kiss me,_

_like you mean it,_

_like ya missed me,_

_'cause I know that you do!'_

She sang almost all her songs. And Shane also found another favorite song.'Should of said no'

_'You should of said no_

_You should of gone home_

_You should of thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should of known the word_

_of what you did with her_

_would get back to me._

_And I should of been there,_

_in the back of your mind,_

_and I shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet_

_You should've of said no,_

_baby and you might still have me...'_

But Alex ended the show differently.

"Now,I normally don't end the show this way,but I have a new song,and I really want you all to hear it and tell me whatcha think!"She said and everyone screamed.

She sang her new song Believe in me. And it was a hit!

_'I'm losing myself_  
_Trying to compete_  
_With everyone else_  
_Instead of just being me_  
_Don't know where to turn_  
_I've been stuck in this routine_  
_I need to change my ways_  
_Instead of always being weak...'_

After the show she signed autographs and headed to her dressing room,where C3 were. Selena had to leave when the concert was over. Something about flying out to see family for the weekend.

She walked in and hugged everyone.

They all gave her complements until her sister and mom walked in.

"Congrats kiddo!"Said her mom but right after her sister let out a hudge scream,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And she ran up to Nate.

"OMG,im like your biggest fan!"

"Um,thanks?"He said.

Mom pulled her off him,and dragged her away.

Alex scratched the back of her neck."Um,sorry about that. That was my,um,overly Connect Three obvsest sister."

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it..."

They talked for a bit until Nate spoke up.

"Hey guys we gotta go so we can get ready for the show tomorrow"

"Okay"

"You guys are doing a show" Alex asked imitating Shane.

"Yea,at a high school. And actually,we were gonna ask,but do you want to play with us?"Asked Shane.

"What high school?"

"Somerhalder High"

Alex's eyes buldged._ How could the teachers not tell me!_ she thought. See,the teachers knew about her alter ego. Thats why she got away with always being absent and missing work.

"Oh,um,I c-cant. I have to you know,write new songs,go to the studio..."

"Oh,ok. bye then."They said and left except for Shane.

"Bye,and you did amazing tonight."He said and kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

**Awwwwwww...!**

**I'll update if you review. Fair?**


	3. Chapter 3 The school performance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

**This is the longest chapter I have EVER done!**

**I was sooo excited to write it!**

**So,anyone up for a contest?**

**The first person who guesses who the high school is named after,gets a part in the story!**

**High school name: Somerhalder High school.**

**Hint: It's after someone...someone famous...**

* * *

On the drive home,and when they got home,Mitchie kept muttering things under her breath. Things like:

"Stupid,stupid,stupid."

"Did it have to be _my_ high school?"

"Why didn't the teachers or princepel tell me?"

"Great,now I have to go to school early to talk to the princepel."

"Mitchie!" Yelled her mother.

Mitchie's head snapped up."What?"

"Stop talking to your self and tell me whats wrong. You've been quite the entire ride home!"

Alex sighed and looked around making sure her sister wasn't around,and also taking off her wig.

"Connect Three is performing at my school tomorrow."

"Oh honey thats great!" Then she saw the look on Mitchie's face. "That is good,isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no. Good for them,but horible for me!"

"Why?"

"Two main reasons. One,They asked me to perform with them,and I had to make up some lame excuse that I was going to be in the studio writting songs. Second reason, is that maybe some how,they could reconize me!"

"Oh honey. So what are you gonna do?" She asked with concern and worry in her voice.

"Well,I'm gonna have to go to the school about an hour early to talk to the teachers and firstly ask why they didn't tell me. And second ask them for certain...rights,that I could have." She explained with a slight hesitation at the end.

"What kind of rights...?"Asked her mother with confusion.

"Well,for starters,for me to go to the gym first to get a seat in the back but also to talk to the principle. And any other things that they could add to make this expirience any easier for me."

"Honey,you know your not the only pop star who has another identity." She said. But Mitchie stared at her and then she coocked her head."Okay,so maybe you are..."

"My point exactly." Mitchie said and rolled her eyes." I'm going to bed. Night mom. Tell dad night." Mitchie said as she ran up the staires.

She went to the bathroom,took her contacts off,and put on her pajama's and went into bed.

The next morning,Mitchie awoke and got dressed **(Clothing on profile) **and went down staires for breakfast which smelt like french toast.

"'Morning mom."She said as she sat down.

"Goodmorning honey."

"Where's dad?"Mitchie asked while looking around.

"Oh,he had some work to do at the store." She replied while cleaning up the counter.

"Oh,um,okay." Mitchie said hesitantly. She knew Jenna was at school already,but why was dad out to work so early?

Mitchie finished her breakfast and said goodbye to her mother and left for her walk to school.

The walk took about six minutes,and soon she saw the school building. She walked in and went straight to the principle's office.

She knocked on the door she heard a muffled 'come in'

She walked in to see the principle sitting behind his desk drinking his coffee.

"Ah,Miss Torres,what can I do for you this morning?"He asked curriously.

"Oh,I don't know. It could have something to do with the fact that you didn't mention _anything_ about the fact that Conncect Three is going to be performing today!"She yelled

Mr. Marlowe (the principle) sighed."Sit down" he said.

Mitchie sat down,and the look in her eyes just demanded answers.

Mr. Marlowe sighed again and begun."Well,firstly,how exactly did you find out?"

"From Connect Three themselfs last night when they asked if I could perform with them."She said.

"Alright...I do apologize for not informing you. It's just,it is hard to keep something like this from all the kids,and we momentarily forgot that you had a celebratie life. I know that isn't a good enough answer,but is there anything I could do to help?"

Mitchie hesitated.

"Well,May I be allowed to enter the gym atleast twenty minutes early,so I can talk to the rest of the teachers there about the situation,and get a seat in the back for me and Sierra?" She asked.

"Of course! Of course! And may I suggest something."He asked. When she didn't answer he continued." After they perform,they will be going to the lunch room to meet some of the students,answer questions,you get the idea. You may also stay behind and not go to the lunch room,or you can make your way slowly if you please." Mr. Marlowe did everything he could for Mitchie. She was his favorite student,and he knew she trusted him with her secret. So at times like these,he tried to show his trust and favoritism to her.

Also,the lunch room was a door away from the gym.

"Thank you. And,sorry for blowing up like that. I just...painked."She said while bowing her head.

Mr. Marlowe got up form his chair and came to stand infront of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's quite alright Mitchie. I understand."Then he looked at the clock."Although,I suggest you go outside to go find your friend Sierra to tell her the plan."He said.

Mitchie nodded and thanked him one last time before leaving.

She found Sierra outside the school. **(Clothing link on profile)**

"Sierra!"

Sierra turned around and ran over.

"Oh my gosh I had sooo much fun last night! Thanks! I really want to see Jason ag-"Mitchie put her hand on Sierra's mouth before she could continue on a rant that would never end.

"Sierra,Sierra,calm down. I have to tell you something!"

Sierra nodded and Mitchie removed her hand.

"Well,it seems you will be seeing Jason alot sooner than expected. Though he wont be alble to see you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sierra clearly confused.

Mitchie didn't say anything and just dragged Sierra to the bathroom.

When they got there,she looked under all the stalls to make sure no one was in there.

"Connect Three is going to be performing today at school." Whispered Mitchie.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Sierra with wide eyes.

"Shhhhhhh!" Mitchie cast a curious look around." Yes,and I talked to about why he didn't tell me. Anyway, he said we need to go twenty minutes early to talk to the teachers and all,which we have free period right before anyway,and to get a seat in the back. And also there is going to be a sort of, 'Meet and greet' after they perform. We dont _have_ to go,or we could take our slow time getting there." She said.

Sierra nodded and calmed down.

"Okay,thats better." Sierra said still nodding her head. "And,today should be fun anyway."

"Yea,I guess,come one,lets get to class,the bell should ring soon.

And with that,the two girls were off to class.

The day passed slowly,and at the last peroid of the day,the principle came on the intercom and said that when the last bell rang,for everyone to go to gym.

Of course that ment two things.

1)People started getting excited and worried about what was going on

2)That was Mitchie's and Sierra's cue to go to the gym.

Mitchie and Sierra met up outside the gym and waited. The principle had said to wait for him to come out and let them in. You know,just in case.

So a minute later,he came out,and beckond them to come in.

They quietly made there way into the gym,and there,they saw Connect three setting up their instruments and whatnot.

and the girls made their way towards the other side of the gym to where the other teachers were,which also ment to pass the stage.

Sierra and Mitchie kept their heads low though.

When they got to the teachers, explained the situation,but quietly so that no one(Connect three) could hear.

Once he explained and they all agreed,the girls made their way to the back of the stands and sat. Thinking they went by unnoticed by the band...

_Connect Three's P.O.V_

The boys were warming up when the principle and two girls walked in. Shane wandered what they were doing there,but would ask later.

They walked pass the stage,and the principle gave a small nod,while the girls kept their heads bent low.

They went over to the other teachers and they were having a whispered conversation.

"Who are the girls?"Shane asked Nate.

Nate only shrugged and continued tuning his guitar.

Then the teachers nodded and the two girls went and sat at the very back at the bleachers,not the front like Shane was used to girls fighting over. Their heads were bent together,and they had serious looks on their faces,and they kept shooting glances at the boys. They looked odly familiar,but Shane couldn't quite tell from where.

Shane walked over to Nate and dragged him over to the teachers.

",who are those girls?" Shane asked while nodding toward the girls.

"Oh,um,"Was 's first attempt at making an excuse. hadn't talked to the girls about this.

"Um," But, was saved by who called him over.

"Sorry boys."He said before walking off breathing a sigh of reliefe.

"Thats wierd..."Commented Nate as they went back towrds the stage.

The bell rang,so they hid behind a door,so that incoming students wouldn't see them yet.

_Back with the girls(Mitchie and Sierra)_

They sat on the back bleachers discussing what to do,until all the teenagers walked through the doors.

Soon,the gym was filled,and principle Marlowe walked up to the stage raising his hands.

"Silence!" All was quite."Good. Now,your probably wandering why your here. Well,we have surprise guests! So,why don't I hand the mic over to them!"He said and clapped,meaning the others should clap too. Mitchie and Sierra didn't though.

Through the back door,Shane,Nate,and Jason walked upon the stage,and all the girls screamed.

Mitchie and Sierra cringed. Sure,they were used to it,but with earplugs. Not bare-eared.

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" Yelled Shane through the mic. Screams

"Well,were hear to perform for you guys! We were going to have a good friend of ours Alexandra Knowlens perform with us,but she could make it!" Continue Nate.

Screams filled the air at the mention of Mitchie's alter ego's name,but when he mentioned she couldn't come,there were 'awwws' coming from everyone. Even the boys who weren't so thrilled to have Connect three here.

At that moment,Mitchie wished she had said yes to perform with them,all called in sick to school.

They started performing their songs,and in between one,Shane made a comment that his phone was on vibrate and that his manager called.

Mitchie had an idea.

She pulled out her phone,which she used as Mitchie and Alex,and showed it to Sierra. Sierra gave her a questioning look,but Mitchie went to contacts and picked Shane's number and hit 'Send'. Sierra got the idea.

Mitchie she got his voicemail ofcourse,but didn't leave one because he would hear the screams. So she sent him a text.

_Hey,it's Alex._

_Just wanted to tell ya that recording ended and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?_

_-A._

A few times while they were performing Shane would trip on a cord or something,but would laugh it off.

At the end they all stood in the front,grabbed hands,and bowed.

Then Shane stood there,gave a puzzled look,and took out his phone.

Mitchie and Sierra automatically knew he had finally realized he missed a call and text.

He took his phone out and said:

"I have a missed call? and a text? Hmph." and everyone laughed even though he wasn't trying to be funny like during the concert.

walked on stage and took a mic and silenced everyone. All the girls were very close to fainting,while the boys just sat there looking bored out of their minds.

"Everyone quite! Now,we're doing a meet and greet in the cafeteria! So everyone carefully make your way to the cafeteria and wait till they come in!."At those words everyone shot up(except the boys who slowly,tiredly got up) and rushed to the cafeteria.

Mitchie and Sierra just sat put though. And some girls who were trying to get out of the row shot them glares because they weren't moving.

Everyone was soon out the door and in the cafeteria.

Mitchie looked at Sierra and saw she had a dreamy look in her eyes,and she was staring straight at Jason,who was putting his guitae up.

"Sierra? Sierra? Sierra!"

"What?"She said snapping out of her trance.

Mitchie snorted.

"You soooo like him."She accused.

"What? I do not!"She said as they slowly got up.

"Do too! Last night he was all you could talk about,and you couldn't stop stairing at him now!" Mitchie said as they slowly walked down the steps.

"Do not."

"Do too"

"Do not"

Do too"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Ha!"

"Damn..."Sierra muttered.

By now,Connect three were looking at the two,wondering what they were talking about.

Unfortinently,it came naturally to Mitchie to sing and think of a song fast.

"_You name's Sierra,_

_Your so fine,_

_You say you dont like the guy,but I know your lyin'."_

Now,the boys were really interested in the two girls.

_How could she think of a rap that fast..._ mused Shane.

"Mitch,shut it okay!" Sierra whispered.

The two stopped outside the cafeteria doors.

_With Connect Three_

Shane,Nate,and Jason stared at the girls in awe,but they didn't notice.

The boys were wondering what firstly why the girls had come early,sat in the back,didn't scream,and now why they weren't in the cafeteria.

Then they wandered why they seemed so familier.

Lastely they wandered how that one girl could think up a rap so fast for a teenage girl.

Then Shane remembered his phone.

He checked his phone and saw he had one missed call and text from Alex.

He grinned and said"Hey guys,Alex texted me and said we should hang out."

_With Mitchie and Sierra._

"Hey,guys,Alex texted me and said we should hang out."He said while grinning.

Then the boys walked toward the boys started walking towards them

"Dude,do like,like her or something?" Jason asked.

"No! 'Dude,do you like' Caitlyn?" Shane shot back.

Mitchie and Sierra were watching in amazment.

"You girls okay?"Nate asked coming up to them,hoping not to get some fan girl screams.

"Um-yea,yea!we're fine!" Mitchie stutered.

They guys coudn't help but feel she felt and sounded familiar.

"Okay..."Shane said slowly.

"So what are you guys doing here and aren't in the cafeteria and why aren't you screaming like fan girls?" Jason asked. That was just like that to get right to the point.

"Oh,um,you know,don't like being in a hudge crowd like that..."Mitchie lied while Sierra just stayed silent because she couldn't lie.

"Oh,okay."

"Hey! We should like totally hang out! And maybe we could all make me a birdhouse!" Jason exclaimed.

Sierra gigled while Shane,Nate,and Mitchie rolled their eyes.

"Sure,um,that'd be great..."Mitchie replied.

"Okay,cool,we should get inside though...and if you wanna hang out,we could do something tonight or tomorrow..."Nate said.

Mitchie thought about it,then thought about a plan!

"yea! Why don't you come over my house or something?"Mitchie asked her plan going into action.

"Sure!"Jason said hugging Mitchie and Sierra.

"Um..."Shane said unsure.

"Deffinently!"Nate said."We'll see you after the greet. Meet us at the principle's office..."

And with that,they pulled Shane away.

Sierra looked at Mitchie confused,but Mitchie just said 'You'll see'.

_With Connect Three after greet walking towards the office._

"Why'd you agree! I mean,it's be great to hang with them,and all,but I wanted to hang out with Alex tonight!" Argued Shane.

"Another time Shane! I really like them!" Said Jason.

"I think their cool too! And I'll admit they do seem familiar but still!" Said Shane.

Then his phone vibrated and he stopped walking.

_Hey Shane!_

_It's Alex,and just wanted to let ya know,I can't hang out tonight. Im soo sorry!_

_But my dad(manager) wanted to go over something with my music video! Can you believe it!_

_Anyway,maybe tomorrow,I will fight if I need to!_

_~Alex._

Shane groaned and replied

_It's okay I guess._

_Nate and Jason are making me go to this girls house we just met._

_I'll see ya tomorrow!_

_Good luck with the vid!_

_-SG._

Shane sighed and looked up to see Nate and Jason looking at him.

"Alex had to plan a music video with her dad/manager and coudn't make it tonight."

"Thats great!-I mean,aww" Jason said.

They walked into the principle's office to see Mitchie and Sierra in the middle of a serious type of arguement. Theire backs were facing the boys.

They hadn't realized Shane,Nate and Jason walked in,but they said one sentence before they did,that veru much confused the boys.

"Girls,I want you to be very carefull here,okay? You trusted me with the secret,but I wont let it be blown by you" Principle Marlowe said

"We wont" Mitchie and Sierra said before they turned around to see Jason,Shane,and Nate.

_With Mitchie and Sierra before the boys walked in_

Mitchie and Sierra made their way towards the office and walked inside.

"Ah,girls. I would like to have a word..." said. He cleared his throat and continued.

"What,are you planning on doing with the boys?"

"Well,nothing really just hang out..."Sierra replied.

looked at Mitchie for a confirmation,but she just shrugged.

"Are you planning on revealing the 'secret'?"He asked

"No!"Mitchie yelled.

sighed.

" care full. I don't want you getting hurt. And most importantly,I don't want your secret getting out that your Alex Knowlens. Girls and paparazzi will be hunting you down,and kids will be hurting you,and pretending to be your friend when they hardly knew you exsisted before."

I know."Mitchie sighed.

"Girls,I want you to be very carefull here,okay? You trusted me with the 'secret',but I wont let it be blown by you." Principle Marlowe said.

"We wont" Mitchie and Sierra said before they heard throats being cleard behind them

They turned around and their eyes widened.

There stood Connect Three.

With confused looks.

Did they hear it all?

* * *

**I'm so excited for this chapter!**

**Please review! I have gotten so many for this chapter! I love getting reviews!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_"Are you seriously thinking about this?"_

_"You'll be shooting on the danfourth"_

_"So,you wanna go out sometime...?"_

_"Move it!"_


	4. Chapter 4 Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. I only own Mr. Marlowe.**

**I'm very bored! I have this exactly planned out,but im so tired I just couldn't type anymore!**

**By the way,the contest is still going:**

**Whoever names who the High School is named after first gets a part in the story. Then second then third and so on.**

* * *

Mitchie and Sierra stood there frozen with wide eyes,while Mr. Marlowe looked very uncomfortable and slightly guilty.

"So,um,you guys still up for tonight?" Asked Jason.

"Oh,um yea!" Said Sierra since she was first to recover. She looked next to her at Mitchie,who was still mortified,so Sierra elbowed and stepped on her foot.

That brought her back

She cringed then agreed.

"Okay...I suggest you kids go the back way. Mitchie,you know the way." Mr. Marlowe said while nodding then turning towards his desk.

The five kids walked out and towards the hallways which were pretty empty now.

"I called a limo earlier." Nate informed the girls who just nodded and that confused the guys even more as to why they weren't freaking out.

Mitchie lead them to the very back of the school,where there weren't many classes,and not many people go to. But it was still clean and lokked normal though.

"How do you know this way?" Asked Shane while looking around the deserted hall.

"It um...comes in handy...sometimes."Mitchie ansrewed truthfully.

They went out the back entrance and saw the limo parked.

They got in and Mitchie told him the address to her house.

She lived on Cantwell Cres. in Ajax,so it was only a three minute drive.

But,during the drive,they got to know each other a bit.

"I'm sorry,but I don't think we have been exactly formally introduced,"Said Nate." I'm Nate,this is Jason,and thats Shane."

"Hey. I'm Mitchie Torres,and this is my best friend Sierra Johnson." She said.

The boys couldn't help but think about the way she introduced Sierra. She had done it the way Alex had introduced them to Caitlyn.

They got to the house,and the boys were opening the doors when the girls slapped their hands away.

"Ow!" They complained.

Mitchie and Sierra rolled their eyes,and Mitchie tolled Sierra to make sure the coast was clear,so Sierra got out,and looked around the neighborhood. She came back and said they were safe.

When they got inside the house,Nate asked" So,what was that about?"

"Well,this real bitch goes to school with us,but also lives a few houses down. So,we figured you didn't feel like getting screamed at,flirted at,unsuccesful seductiveness,etc." Mitchie replied comly as she sat down on the couch. She had forgotten what her father said about the music video.

In truth,when Mitchie sent that text to Shane as Alex,saying she had to discuss her video,she wasn't lying. He really did,but he wasn't home sooo...

Just then,Mitchie's mom walked in.

"Mitchie has your father called yet for the vide-"She stopped once sher ealized we weren't alone.

"Who's this?"She asked even though she knew perfectly well who they were.

"Mom,this is Shane,Nate,and Jason. From the band Connect three." Mitchie replied slowly. But then she remembered something.

"Oh shit!" She said and jumped up,also causing everyone to get startled and jump as well.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"Get the guys in the back patio for a sec." She replied.

"What? Why?"

"Just go!"

Sierra did as she was told and took the guys outside. But that was after Mitchie telling Sierra to call Si's younger sister over to play.

Mitchie went upstares to her sister's room,and knocked the door.

"Yea?"

"It's me,let me in?"

The door opened,and there stood Jenna.

"Yes?"

"Um,Sierra's sister Maggie is coming over to play..."Mitchie said slowly.

"Really? Cool!"

Mitchie lead Jenna down the stares slowly,then passed the living room,facing Jenna the other way so she wont she the boys.

Mitchie all but kicked her out and went to the patio. When she got there,they all looked at her,all their looks asked the same thing.

"Sorry,I had to get rid of Jenna,my overly obsest C3 fan."

"Oh"

They went into the living room,and talked and got to know each other. Mitchie told them things about her,except the writting songs part(because when she mentioned that people always asked her to sing) and the double life part.

Half and hour later,Mitchie's cell rang. She excused herself and went down the hall and stood nearby the washroom.

"Hello?" She answered.

Meanwhile with the guys and Sierra,Nate said he needed to use the restroom,so he left.

But as he went there,he heard Mitchie's conversation.

"Hi dad."

_"Mitchie? Where the hell are you?"_

"What are you talking about? I'm home with mom?"

_"You didn't get my text,did you?"_

"What text?"

_"We're filming your music video today"_

"What! I thought we were just talking about the video today,and filming it next month?"

_"Well,things came up,I got the extra's,and things are ready! So get down here!"_

"Wait,first of all,where is it?"

_"The Danforth."_

"The Danforth! Seriuosly?"

_"Yes,now get your ass over here in less then an hour."_ he said and hung up.

Nate was confused. What video? What's being shot on the Danforth.

Then he remembered Alex saying something about going over a music video today...

_"What! I thought we were just talking about the video today and filming next month?"_

That sentence rang through his ears.

He was very confused now.

He walked back to his friends forgetting the first reason as to why he got up. He sat,down,and thought.

How is it possible she has the same schedule as Alex?

At that moment,Mitchie walked in.

"Hey guys. Sorry to cut this short,but I go somewhere with my dad." She looking sad and also shocked.

"Oh,thats okay I guess." Jason said as he got up and went to hug Mitchie then Sierra. Then he walked out.

Nate hugged them next,but took a good look at Mitchie. He had an idea forming,and he was going to put it to work in an hour and a half.

Shane hugged them as well and left.

Mitchie and Sierra sighed in reliefe when they left,and they ran upstares to get ready. **(Alex's clothing link on profile)**

Half an hour later,they walked downstares in full alter ego.

Then they drove to the Danforth where Alex would be filming her new music video Remember December.

Some of the extra's included Tess Tyler and Ella Pador.

Tess kept sucking up to Alex saying how she was a fan and was also bragging about herself and her mother.

When there,her dad imediatly rushed them to set.

Twenty minutes later,they took a break,and Alex's phone rang,and she looked at the ID,shocked.

_With Connect three._

Shane and Jason could tell Nate was in deep thought,but didn't know about what. So they let him be.

Half and hour later he excuses himself and walks upstairs,and pulls out his phone and dials Alex's numer. Putting his plane into action to get his proof.

_With Mitchie._

The caller ID read: Nate.

I was confused but answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Alex,it's Nate."_

"Uh,I kinda guessed when I saw the ID..."

_"Oh,right. Anyway,I was thinking. I wanted go down to the Danforth to get out abit,and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"_

"Oh,um,actually Nate,I'm shooting a music video down at the Danforth...you can come see if you want...?"

_Great! see you in a bit."_ And he hung up.

Mitchie was confused,but let it go and told Sierra.

Ten minutes later,the guys came and they hugged and talked.

Alex also had to finish filming,so Caitlyn kept the guys company while she was filming.

When she finished,they went out to eat,and she caught Nate looking at her really hardly a few times.

What was that about?


	5. Chapter 5 what snooping can uncover

All weekend,Nate had been looking at me wierd. Both as Alex,and as Mitchie. Let me explain.

Alex and Connect three still hung out together obvioulsy.

But as Mitchie,they still hung out with her. After that time at her house,the guys and girls had gotten closer. Well,as close as you can get without mentioning the double life part,but still.

We always hung out and talked on the phone. We were really close.

But as I was saying,Nate keeps looking at me wierd. I'm trying to figure out why,but still have no luck.

**(Outfit link on profile) **Tonight,Sierra and Mitchie were at the mall shopping for Mitchie's cousin's birthday,when Sierra's phone starts ringing a C3 ring tone. Which,let me explain,is the meaning C3 is calling.

Now,let me pause to explain. Because C3 already have my cell number as Alex,I couldn't give them the same number for Mitchie! So I gave them Sierra's/Caitlyn's.

So she pulled it out and handed it to me.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey Mitchie"_ answered three voices on the other side.

"Hey guys,what's up?"

_"We were wandering if we could come over to your house,to you know,hang out?" Asked Shane._

"Um..."I said trailing off."Um,I'm not home right now actually. Me,and Sierra are at the mall getting a present for my cousin for her birthday."

_"Oh,"_ said Jason alittle disapointed.

"But,you can go inside and chill for a bit. The spare key is inside the soil in the plant by the door. We'll be home in about...an hour hour? So go whenever you want."

_"Yes!-I mean cool!"_ said Jason. I could already see Shane and Nate rolling their eyes.

"_Okay Mitch,we'll see ya soon_" said Nate and they hung up.

I closed the phone and handed it back to Sierra.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"They wanted to come over to my house. But I told them the truth that we're at the mall shopping for my cousin,and that they could over to the house,and I told them were the key is."

"Oh,cool"

And with that,we walked into Victoria's Secret.

_With Connect Three._

An hour later,they were driving down to Mitchie's house.

They went up to the door,and Jason stuck his hand in the plant,and pulled out a key. They put it into the lock,and the door opened.

"I feel like a stalker" Said Shane

"I feel like a steeler" Said Nate.

"I feel like we neeed some spy music!" Exclaimed Jason.

He started doing summer salts while making spy background music. Shane and Nate rolled their eyes at their brother's sillyness.

They went and sat in the living room,no one was home,and they turned on the T.V.

Nate kept thinking about the similairities between Mitchie and Alex,and recently he started thinking abit about Sierra and Caitlyn.

Then he thought about a plan thats wrong,but will be the only proof.

"Hey guys,im going to the bathroom for a sec" Nate said and got up.

Instead of going to the bathroom downstairs,he silently ran up the stairs.

He looked atthe doors,and found a door with a M on it.

He opened it up,and he walked in.

The walls were purple,and her bed spread was balck with pink vines. She had a guitar on a stand on the corner,and next to it a key board. The to the right of that,was a producing table? What was that doing on there?

He looked at the pictures on the walls fascinated. It was pictures of Mitchie and Sierra,but also her family.

But what caught him off guard,was the pictures of Alex Knowlens and Sierra together,and a picture of Alex and Caitlyn together.

He was so close to finding out the mystery. He wanted it solved before the girls got home. So he went more personal.

He walked into her closest.

In there,was regular clothers,but behind those,if you look,were more expensive looking clothes. The type of clothes Alex would wear...

He walked out,and decided that if he wanted to know the truth,he had to go in more personal.

He went to a drawer that had stars on it. Something about it pulled him to it. **(A/N-I did the drawer with the star on purpose so you don't think he is a pervert or something going through her underwear or bras...)**

He opened it up,and saw a balck wig. Not just any wig.

Alexandra Knowlens wig.

He knew this because it was the same hair style,and had the blue highlight.

He took it out,and put it on the bed.

Next he saw a box of contacts.

Then make-up.

Finally,he had solved the mystery.

Mitchie Torres had a secret double life as national superstar Alexandra Knowlens.

He put others together too.

Sierra Johnson was also Caitlyn Geller.

Mitchie's mom was Nicole Knowlens.

Her dad was David Knowlens

And her sister was Brittany Knowlens.

He had finally cracked the code.

He carefully put everything in it's place,and walked downstaires to his brothers.

They both gave him questioning looks,but shrugged it off because he looked in a state of shock.

Then they all heard the sound of a car pulling in.

Three minutes later,Mitchie and Sierra walked in caring handfulls of bags they could barely hold open,let alone get open the door!

The boys jumped up,and grabbed some off the bags,and out them on the couch.

"Thanks" Replied the girls out of breath,and they crashed on the couch.

The guys sat on the other,of course Nate was looking at Mitchie again.

"I thought you said you were just getting a gift for your cousin?" Exclaimed Shane while chuckling.

"Well,we started too. We got her Victoria Secret gift card,and clothes,then an IPOD dock,and a purse. Then we did a bit of shopping or ourselfs." Mitchie replied innocently.

"Wow,how the hell did you get all that stuff?" Asked Jason while shaking his head while muttering something about woman.

The girls just shrugged.

That night,they all hung out,and also Mitchie managed to rap her cousin's presents,with the help of Shane ofcourse.

Nate though,continued to gaze at Mitchie. He was amazed by certain things.

1)How could she pull off the double life like that?

2)She has an amazing voice

3)Now he understood why the girls seemed so familiar.

He was also confused on if he should tell the guys,

He decided against it,and thought he would talk to Mitchie first.


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets out

**I know it's short, but I'm really tired but really wanted to get this part done!**

**I posted a contest. The contest was : Who is the High school in this story named after?**

**'goodgriefmizzrambunctious' won the contest!**

**The answer was Ian Somerhalder!**

**Her prize was to get a part in this story!**

**But, now she is also the co-writer of this story! I'm really happy too!**

**Don't worry,there will be other contests too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock!**

* * *

Alex was having a concert that night. **(Clothing link on profile)**

And that night, Nate was dead set on cornering Alex and asking if she really was Mitchie.

Nate had several reasons to believe Mitchie was Alex.

1) Alex and Mitchie look alike

2) Shane was getting close to both girls

3) Jason was getting close to Sierra and Caitlyn

4) Mitchie had a wig and contacts in her room.

Weren't those reasons enough?

_With Mitchie_

Mitchie was sitting in her dressing room because, yet again, she had another concert.

She was putting the finishing touches to her make-up when someone knocked on her door.

She knew it wasn't Caitlyn because she barged right in. Literally.

"Come in!" She shouted.

The door opened and she was shocked to see Nate. But he looked really nervous.

"Hi" He said.

"Hey, whats up?" He asked furrowing her eye brows.

"I um, have to tell-no, more ask you something." He said while rubbing the back of his neck,which Mitchie found out he does when he is nervous.

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so, where can I start..." Mitchie waited for him to continue.

"Okay, are you Mitchie Torres?" He asked suddenly getting confident and getting straight to the point.

Alex's eyes bulged, but she composed her face quickly.

To bad she couldn't do the same for her voice...

"W-what are y-you talking about? I-I don't know a M-Mitchie T-Torres!" She said and mentally slapped herself.

Nate, who was less nervous gave a small smile.

"I think the fact that your stuttering gives you away. So, I'll take that as a yes."

Alex's face was completly drained from color, and she didn't say anything. Just stared at Nate.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to clear it up." Nate said reasuringly.

"H-how?" She asked.

Nate sighed at this.

"Okay,so I had a feeling that you seemed really familiar. Then that other time at your house, I heared you talking to your dad about a video shoot at the Danfourth. Thats when I started putting things together. So when I called to ask if we could join you, I did that purposly to see any thing similar. I did. Then that day at your house a few days ago, I knew I shouldn't of, but the curiosity got the better of me. I went to your room,and saw the pictures,the clothes...and the wig and contacts." He said and looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry"

Alex sighed and got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nate. It's okay. I'm not mad." She said.

"Reallly?"

She nodded.

"Good" He let out a breath." Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure"

"Okay,one. How do you do it?" He asked,and she knew exactly what he ment,

"It was hard at first. But after all the traveling and stuff,it gets fun and you get used to it."

"Wow. So,is Caitlyn really Sierra?"

"Yup." She said popping the p.

Then Nate smirked.

"Is it true you like Shane?" He asked this because with all the questions he was asking, Alex is dosing off and doesn't know when to stop answering questions.

"Yes-wait what! NO!" She said bounching up from the chair.

Nate just smiled and rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later,Alex had to go on the stage,and Nate went to take a seat with his brothers who just looked at him strangly. Alittle more over,he saw Caitlyn.

He walked over to her and whispered.

"I know." And walked back. He looked at her,and her eyes were big.

This would be interesting.

* * *

**I know it's short, but ill post something longer tomorrow~**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The small talk and violence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Sadly.**

**I know this is short and I'm sorry. But I just finished my final exams today,and man they were pretty hard.**

**It's 2:37am here in FL,and I'm watching the Dark Night. Again.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed,this is probably the most popular stories of mine,so thanks. As for the other,like Dead to the world,The life ring,those are on Haitus. I just lost inspiration for them. But i'll think if something for them soon.**

**I can't wait for Camp Rock 2 the final jam!**

**1)Anyone else slightly confused with Tess? I mean at one point she's acting all bff with Mitch and Cait,then she's with Camp Star. Whats up?**

**2)I got tickets to the camp rock 2 tour! I'm going to be closer than I ever had to a concert!**

* * *

"Alexandra Michelle Knowlens!" Screamed a voice that Mitchie knew all to well enough as her best friend. If you hadn't already noticed the name,I am obviously 'Alex' mode. And as for the middle name,thats my real name. So my real name is: Michelle Demitria Torres. And my celebratie name is: Alexandra Michelle Knowlens.

I cringed when I heard her yell. It only ment one thing. That she some how found out that Nate knew our secret before I could tell her.

So I put on a fake innocent smile and looked toward my dressing room door where Caitlyn barged in. Again.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked.

"Well..." Alex started. She took a deep breath,and explained everything.

When she finished,Caitlyn stood there shocked.

"So, he knows the truth?" I nod. She was about to say something else,but a knock on the dressing room door sounded.

She makes a small humphing sound and gives me a look that says: _We'll talk later._

"Come in!" I shouted.

Shane,Nate,and Jason all walked in,and Nate gave small nods towards us. You could tell from his expression that it ment: _We'll talk later._

Great.

"So what were you to girlies talkin' about?" Asked Shane as he plopped himslef down in a couch.

"Oh,you know. Just talking about girl things." Said Caitlyn. Then Alex continued cause she knew exactly how to drop the subject.

"You know,tampons,pads,crushes." She said smirking. Jason and Shane looked a bit disgusted and shocked,but Nate was trying to hold back laughter because he knew what they were doing.

Shane cleared his throat."Well then. How about we hang out? Say,my place?" He asked looking around.

Alex was relieved he didn't say her house though.

They all agreed and went to their cars.

While on the drive to his house,Alex called her mom to let her know she would be out. But of course as usual,he parents were out. Again. But they said they didn't mind.

Caitlyn also took this time of them alone to continue the talk.

"So he knows?" She asked.

Alex sighed. " Yea Si."

"I can't believe this." She said shaking her head.

"What did you expect me to do Si! He just dropped the question and I was in shock!" Alex exploded.

"That's not the point! You could've lied or something and come up with a lie. Like,like, I dont know! Like your related to Alex thats why your alike! Or you have the wig and contacts because your a fan!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is the point Si! He had all the proof he needed! He went in my closet and saw my clothes! He looked in my drawer and saw the wig and contacts! He saw the fricken pictures! I'm not mad at him either! Because,beside you,he's the closest person to actually _know_ my secret. To know what it's like! My parents,the school,they just know about the secret. They don't know how it actually feels. But you,you actually go to school and go around Hollywood. And Nate, he _used_ to go to school. And he _is _a celebratie and knows how it feels!" Alex exploded.

Sierra sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was just...Shocked. Scared. I don't know." She said looking down at her hands.

"It's okay Si,I understand." Alex said and hugged her friend. She then chuckled. " Since when are you protective of the secret?"

"I don't know. Always I guess."

Then they pulled up to Shane's house. It was damn huge!

**(A/N picture the Cullens house. I'm not good at explaining yet sooo...)**

They walked inside and sat on the couches.

"This is a really nice house Shane." Alex complemented.

"Thanks. My parents and sister aren't home today because they went to go see some friends..." Shane explained.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks." Said Nate and he got up to leave,but not before sending looks at Caitlyn and Alex that ment for them to meet him in the kitchen.

Alex went first.

"Hey,um,I think I gonna go get...some water!" She said and ran out.

She walked in and sat on the counter while Nate got the snacks. Now they were waiting for Caitlyn.

_With the others._

Caitlyn looked around nervously.

"Um,where is the bathroom?" She asked.

"On the right side hall before the kitchen." Answered Shane.

Caitlyn nodded and sighed in reliefe when she learned she didn't have to sneak into the kitchen.

She walked in to see Alex and Nate.

"Hey" She said and they greeted her back.

"So Nate. Now you know the oh so secret secret." Caitlyn said dramatically and it also sounded almost threatening.

Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled at Nate expression. He looked scared.

"Don't worry Nate. We already talked and she's fine with it."

"Good. 'Cause I DONT need my girlfriend's bestfriends,and my brothers best friends pissed at me." He said relieved.

Sierra chuckled,and Alex looked off into space at the thought of Shane,Nate's older brother.

Nate and Cait noticed she was daydreaming,and Nate smirked.

"So Alex,don't you just _love_ Shane?" He asked.

"Yea...WAIT WHAT! ERG NATE! NOT AGAIN!" She yelled.

Jason and Shane heard her yell and came running in.

"What happened?" They asked but also chuckling to themselfs when they saw Alex gripping onto Nate collar and pushed up against the wall.

"Nothing!" Alex yelled while releasing Nate. "Nothing at all"

Jason and Shane were snickering at Nate but he sent them death glares.


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy between brothers 1

That night,the girls came home around one AM.

So,the effect was for them to sleep in.

Sierra was sleeping over,and both girls were sleeping on the floor of the living room.

When suddenly,Sierra's ring tone blasted. It was Connect three's. So she threw the phone at me and it landed at my head.

_You gotta BB good to me_

_Imma BB good to you_

_We'll be happy as can be_

_You gotta BB-_

"Hello?" I tiredly answered.

_"Hey Mitchie?"_ Shane's voice answered from the other line. She sat up and yawned.

"Hey" She said.

_"Wow,you sound tired. What were you doing last night?" He asked._

_"_Oh um..." She racked her head for an excuse. "I stayed late at Sierra's house last night. You know,doing homework." I said and yawned again.

_"Uh Mitchie? It's yesterday was Saturday."_ He said slowly.

"I know! But I...forgot and did it last minute so I didn't have to do anything today. Same with Sierra."

_"Oh. Okay. So you and Sierra wanna come over and hang out?"_ He asked.

"Sure! We'll be there in an hour" I said getting up off the ground and throwing a pillow at Sierra to wake her.

_"Cool! Oh,and bring bathing suits." _He said and hung up.

I smiled to myself and went over to Sierra.

"Sierra" I said while shacking her.

I looked over at the clock and it read :_ 12:36 pm._

I smirked and got up and went to the kitchen where I grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water.

I went back to Sierra and poured it on her.

She shrieked and shot up. Then she glared at me and huffed.

I just smiled down at her.

"We're going to the guy's house in an hour. Get dressed." I said.

She shook her head,got up,and went up stairs mumbling somthing along the lines of : " She could've woken me up like a civil human being..."

We were ready fifty minutes later.

Sierra wore a pink bikkini,and I wore a bikki that the top was strapless,and it was black and had sparkles.

We both wore big white T-shirts with no bottoms. Just the bathing suit bottom.

We got to there house ten minutes later.

I rang the door bell,but no one answered.

Thats when we heard the splashing.

I tried the dorr knob,and leave it to the boys to have it unlocked.

We went to the back,and saw the boys having a splash fight. To anyone else,it mught have looked retarded. But to us,it was _hot._

We took off our T-shirts and threw them on the floor. Then we quitly opened the screen door and went towards the pool.

The boy's back's were facing us,so we went towards the edge of the pool,and I counted off with my fingers

_1...2...3..._

At three,we both jumped in with a cannon ball shouting:

"SURPISE!"

The boy's were scared shitless.

We resurfaced to see them white as ghosts.

I swam over to them with Sierra behind me.

"You know,being popstars and everything,you should _really_ lock your front door" I said when I was infront of them

Shane and Nate turned around and hit Jason on the arm.

"OW!"

"Jason! You were supposed to lock the door when we came in!" Nate said.

Shane just rolled his eyes.

We played a whole lot of things.

We did jumping contests,we played bomb,and some of us,meaning me and Nate just sat on the chairs and chilled.

"Hey,you wanna go in my room? I wanna show you something." Nate said.

"Sure" I said and we got up and went in side.

No one noticed Shane looking at them in Jealousy.

When in his room,we sat on his bed,and he grabbed his guitar.

I wrote a new song...it's kinda for Selena. You know,I for when she gets back." He said shyly.

I nodded my head in encouragment. To bad at that moment Shane walked up to the door and listened to the song even he hadn't heard yet.

He jumped to conclusion.

_"Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_(I can't get you out of my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless_

_Baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm..._

_Yeah oh_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Ohhh_

_Love Bug again " _He sang.

"Wow Nate. Thats amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's called Lovebug." He said. Then he smiled. "So,have you been working on any new songs?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled sheepishly.

He handed me his guitar.

"Play it" He said

And I nodded and began strumming. Shane choses that moment to leave. Which,if Mitchie knew he was there,she would be glad. She doesn't want him to hear her sing.

_"Before I fall_

_Too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see_

_How badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight_

_I could fall too soon_

_Under this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running_

_Scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified_

_Of what you do_

_My stomach screams_

_Just when I look at you_

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're_

_Far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high_

_'Cause every hello ends with a_

_goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart_

_without a care_

_But here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my_

_life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so_

_Just catch me " _I sang.

I smiled to myslef and put the guitar down.

"Man Mitch. Thats amazing. What is it called?" Nate asked.

"Cath me" I answered.

"So when is Selena coming back?" I asked.

"In two weeks." He said.

Then we sat in silence and smiled at each other.

Me and Nate. We were like brother and sister. We shared everthing with each other. We could trust each other.

_**Downstairs. Right after Nate and Mitchie left**_

"Is anything going on between those two? I mean,Nate has Selena..."Shane trailed off.

"No! They are just really good friends" Sierra answered.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Somebody is jealous" Jason said in a sing-song voice and Sierra chuckled while Shane glared.

He got out of the pool and went in the house upstaires.

He stopped infront of Nate's door when he heard him playing a song.

Not just any song.

A song he hadn't heard before.

A song that was about Nate catching the lovebug...

And he's playing it for Mitchie...

He heard him finished and Mitchie praising him.

He had heard enough.

He went down stairss and Sierra and Jason were out of the pool and drying off.

"Dude,who do you like Mitchie,or Alex?" Jason asked.

Sierra's eyes widdened. Shane saw that,but thought it was another reason.

"Jason!"

"What? You wont stop talking about both."

Sierra was jumping inside.

She knew her friend liked Shane. And Shane liked her too. Well,both of her anyway.

"I don't know dude. I like them both...it's like their the same..."He said trailing off,then shook his head.

The his head snapped toward Sierra who had been silent the who time in her own thoughts.

"Sierra! You can't tell Mitchie I like her! Please!" Shane begged.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." She said and zipped her lips.

Then Nate and Mitchie came out laughing.

And Shane was green with envy.


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy between brothers 2

**I know it's short,and I'm sorry. But I really wanted the second part of this chapter up!**

**I promise in the next chapter,Shane will get jealous of Nate and Alex!**

**And maybe if you guys review,I'll make Jason ask Sierra/Caitlyn out! You tell me who!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing or anyone. Just the plot,and Mitchie's famous parents and sister. **

* * *

Two hour's later,the girls left. And lets just say,the also left Nate to his doom.

Nate had walked the girls out,and when he came back into the kitchen,he saw Jason putting their glasses away,and Shane glaring at him.

"What?" He asked.

Shane didn't respond. He just pulled Nate out of the room,up the stares,and into Shane's bedroom.

"Okay, what the hell man! What's your problem?" Nate shouted. He was getting annoyed at Shane's behavior.

"My problem?" Shane asked in disbaliefe.

Nate nodded.

"My problem?" Shane asked again making sure.

Nate once again nodded.

Shane gave a humorless laugh.

"My problem is you!" Shane exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Nate only caste him a look as if he were crazy.

"I'm not exactly following..." Nate said slowly.

"You and Mitchie! You know I like her!" He exclaimed.

The the lightbulbs clicked in Nate's head.

Shane was jealous.

Nate knew what he had to do,and had an idea forming.

"Actually,no. I didn't know you liked her. I never knew of this fact." He said smirking.

"Oh please Nate. Don't give me that bullshit!" Shane said.

"Oh I get it." Nate said giving him a knowing look.

"What?" Shane asked calming down.

"Your jealous." Nate stated.

"What?" Shane asked dumbfounded.

"You-" Nate pointed to Shane. " Are. Jea-lous."' He said slowly.

"Phf. Why would I be jealous?" Shane said.

"Well. It _could_ have something to do with that fact you just admitted you liked her." Nate said.

Shane's eye's widened and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Don't worry man,I won't say anything." Nate told him. Shane nodded relaxing. "And I'll back off a bit. We're not into each other that way. We're like brother and sister. Best friends. I just know something about her that..." Hw trailed off at a lose of words.

Shane nodded slowly,but was dissapointed that Mitchie wouldn't tell him.

"So,we cool?" Nate asked sticking out his hand.

"We're cool. Sorry I blew up." Shane said shacking his hand.

"It's okay. You were just a jealous teenager." Nate said with a smirk.

Shane just rolled his eyes,and walked back outside.


	10. Author Note please read! Its important

**I am officially changing my username from TIFANI to Pianogirl98.**

**It makes sense to since I play the piano and all...**

**But I thought I would let you know so your not confused.**

**Love always,**

** Tifani. A.K.A. Pianogirl98**


	11. Chapter 10 The interview

**Hey guys! I'm really super sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. To be honest, I've had the idea's for this chapter in my head for a LONG time..I was just to lazy to write for this story... :(**

**I promise I'll update more of my stories, including this one. I'm sorry for kinda forgetting this one and leaving it just hanging there. :p**

**Anyway, I got a new writing program (Microsoft Office Home and Student 2010), and I tried installing it, but It wouldn't work. So I have to take it to the Geeks (Best Buy) so they can do it for me. So in the mean time, I really wanted to update something. So I figured I do this. And I had the idea for a while. So, till I get the program installed, words will be missing, words misspelled. etc. Not my fault my computer's editor and wordpad is stupid. :(**

**Anyway, it's here now, it's long...and it's kinda just a filler... hehe.**

**Anyway...I don't own Camp Rock, it's characters. I only own the plot, Mitchie's alter ego's name, and Mitchie's alter ego's parents/sister names. I also don't own Ellen Degeneres.**

**I don't own Taylor Swift's 'Should've said no'**

**And I don't own Avril Lavignes and Evanescence's 'Gothic Angel'. I wish I did! I love that song! You guys should check it out! I found it on Lime Wire..so I don't know if you'll find it. But it's an amazing song!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

About two weeks have pass since Nate had discovered Mitchie's secret, and it has been crazy those weeks.

Life wasn't as crazy for Connect three. They were on Break.

It was Mitchie/Alex that had the busy schedule. She had a new album coming out called 'The diary Album', and she was busy recording all the songs for it, and also doing some pre-tour concerts.

So she pretty much spent most of her time either, in the recording studio, on stage, or hanging out with her friends. And Shane and Jason still know nothing about the secret.

Today was Friday, and Alex had an interview with Ellen Degeneres. Alex was really excited because it would be her first time on the show, and she was a really big fan of the show as well.

So Alex was in her room with Caitlyn sitting on her bed,getting dressed right now before she was driven down to the studio for the interview.

She wore her hair down in curls, a black dress that came about mid thigh, that had golden sequence around the neck line with beads and jewels on the gold, light blue skinny jeans, and black ankle heeled boots. She also wore a cream colored cardigan.** (.com/ca/fashion/fashionstudio_#/clothes&tags=%5B%5B17,18,19,20,21%5D%5D/%7B%22bg%22:21230,%22e%22:%5B%5D,%22m%22:230,%22p%22:1,%22slot%22:%5B9558,6489,9501,9517%5D,%22v%22:0.7,%22view%22:%22f%22%7D)**

Right when she finished getting dressed, her phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was the Gray brothers. She smiled slightly before answering.

"Hey guys!" She said grinning.

_"Hey Alex!" _Three voices greeted her back.

"So...what's up?" Alex/Mitchie asked

_"Well we just wanted to wish you good luck going on Ellen today."_ Shane said.

"Aw thanks guys!" Alex said

_"Yeah. We know it's your first time on there and everything! But don't worry, Ellen's cool!"_ Nate said.

"Thanks! And, yeah I know. I watch all of her episodes!" Alex replied getting her things and Cait and her walked out the door towards the car.

"_Anyway, we should let you go now! Good luck! And remember we'll be watching!"_ Jason said and they hung-up.

During the car ride,Caitlyn listened to music, and Alex thought about how she would answer the questions that would be asked. Her manager had already went through the questions that were able to be asked with Ellen, and Alex knew all of them. Now she thought about how she would answer them. It wasn't to hard. They were mostly about her new album, life, friends. etc.

Forty-five minutes later, they reached the studio, and security guards had to escort Alex and Caitlyn to the studio doors because there were fans and paparazzi everywhere.

Once they was safely inside, only one security guard took them to her dressing room where they waited sitting on the couch.

Not even five minutes, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Alex said.

The door opened, and in came Ellen. Caitlyn was trying her hardest not to squel right then and there.

"Hey Alexandra!" She said smiling.

Hey! And call me Alex." Alex said getting up and shacking her hand. "By the way, this is my best friend and producer Caitlyn Geller." Alex said gesturing to Caitlyn who also got up and shook Ellen's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. It's a real pleasure having you on the show!" Ellen said.

"And it's an honor for me!" Alex said beaming.

Ellen chuckled.

"Well, I best be going to get ready. I'll see you in front of the camera." Ellen said and with a final wave, left out the door.

"Eeeppp! I just met Ellen Degeneres!" Caitlyn squeled jumping up and down.

"Wow! Calm down Cait!" Alex said putting a hand on Caitlyn's shoulder to stop her from bouncing.

Caitlyn took a deep breath.

"I'm calm. I'm calm." She said still taking deep breaths.

"Good." Alex said when another knock on the door was heard.

"Urg. Come in!" Alex shouted a little bit irritated people kept knocking,

A stage man came in.

"Miss Knowlens? Your on in ten." He said and left.

"Well, I guess that's my Que. I'll see you when it's over." Alex said giving Caitlyn a side hug and left her dressing room.

Caitlyn would be watching from the t.v. in the dressing room.

Alex made her way to the stage and got wired up with a microphone that clipped onto her cardigan.

"And now! We have one the most well known Female artists in America! She has sold over a million albums, here she is! Alexandra Knowlens!" Ellen announced, and Alex's song 'Party' started playing.

Alex took that as her que and walked out onto the stage. The crowd screamed as she walked out, She started dancing along to 'Party' while walking out and laughing as Ellen did the same. When she finally reached her, she stopped dancing, but couldn't stop smiling as she shook hands with Ellen.

"Welcome to the show!" Ellen said

"Thanks! It's great to be here! Your show is beyond my favorite!" Alex said grinning as she settled down in her seat.

"Oh why's that?" Ellen asked chuckling.

"Well for one thing, you can dance randomly and people don't look at you like your some weirdo!" Alex said laughing.

"That is so true!" Ellen said laughing.

"And also because I think your an awesome host, and your show is so fun to watch!" Alex continued smiling genially at Ellen.

"Thank you!" Ellen said. "So, you've been doing a lot of recording lately for your new album 'The Diary Album' right?"

"Yeah pretty much. I've been spending a lot of time recording, but all in all, I think in the end it will be worth it with the final results." Alex answered smiling.

"That's wonderful! And your producer is also your best friend? Correct?" Ellen asked.

"Yup. She is. Her name is Caitlyn Geller, and I've pretty much known her since kindergarten." Alex chuckled.

"How did you guy's manage that? I mean, you becoming a huge singer in America, and then your best friend getting to be your producer?"

"Well, before I was famous, she would already produce the music for my songs. So when I got signed, I just said, you take both of us, or nothing. Because I wouldn't do anything that involved getting famous without her. I mean they listened to songs with her music in it, so, why not sign her with me as well? So they agreed, and here we are. And I'm very thankful that I get to work with my best friend. So when I'm recording, or on tour, I always have someone with me." Alex answered.

It wasn't a complete lie. When Sierra found out Mitchie's secret, Alex demanded that Caitlyn become her producer. Thankfully they agreed and Caitlyn became her producer.

"That's really nice that you get to work with your close friend." Ellen said smiling. "So, can you tell us a bit about your album? Like for instance, why is it called 'The Diary Album'?" Ellen asked.

"Well, pretty much it's called the diary album because, it is like a diary to me, except with songs.

Some girls like to write their thoughts and feelings in diary's, I like to let it all out in a song. And all the songs on the album, are pretty much each like a diary entry for me. So it's really special." Alex answered.

"That's very creative and smart. Can you give us a few example's of songs that would be like an entry in your diary?"

"Yea. 'Believe in me' would be about, me, not really believing in myself. You know those points in time in a girl's life where, they feel intimidated my other girls, or they just feel like their not good enough? That's how I felt when I wrote it. It's just about, finding who your supposed to be, and believing yourself no matter what happens.

'Until your mine' is about, having a crush, who, might not know you exist, or only thinks of you as a friend. But you want more. And you wont stop till their yours." Alex said going through the memory's that each song held.

"Your right. It is like a diary. Sorta like, the listeners are hearing short versions of your life. And your gonna be performing one of your new songs off the album today as well." Ellen said.

"Yes. It's called 'Gothic Angel'." Alex answered.

"So let's get away from the subject of music for a moment. What do you do in your spare time?"

"Well, I like to read a lot. I'm also always with my friends." Alex said.

"That's nice. What kind of books do you read?"

"Um..I read more towards...like, supernatural..fantasy..mythical,romance. Stuff like that. And some thrillers. I read a lot of stuff. So, I have different tastes." Alex said.

"That's nice. You've also been seen with Connect Three very often.." Ellen brought up and the crowd screamed at the mention of C3.

Alex laughed at the crowds reaction.

"Yeah. I'm really good friends with the guys. Their amazing and so nice. I'm glad I'm friends with them." Alex said smiling thinking about a certain lead singer.

"How did you meet them?" Ellen asked curious.

"Through our good friend Selena Gomez," Again the crowd screamed at the name of Selena. "She had a party, and she introduced us. They've come to a concert of mine, and I can't wait till they start their concerts so I can go to one of theirs as well. And also they performed at a high school, and they wanted me to be there too, but I unfortunately couldn't make it." I said disappointed.

The interview continued on like this. Ellen asking her questions, and Alex answering them as honestly as she could.

"We'll be right back. But after the break Alex performs her new song!" Ellen said as they cut to commercial.

* * *

"And we're back! Here's Alex Knowlens performing her new song 'Gothic Angel'!" Ellen announced.

_"I cannot find a way,_

_to describe it._

_It's there,_

_inside._

_all I do is hide._

_I wish, that it,_

_would just go away_

_What would,_

_you do?_

_You do if you knew?_

_What would you do?_

_(Yeeaaahhh!)_

_All the pain,_

_I thought I knew_

_all the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what,_

_was never said,_

_back and forth_

_inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable _

_Come and take me away_

_I feel, like I_

_am all alone._

_All by, myself,_

_I need to get around this._

_My words_

_are cold._

_I don't want them to hurt you._

_If I, show you,_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_'cause no one understands!_

_(Yeeaaahh!)_

_All the pain,_

_I thought I knew_

_all the thoughts lead back to you._

_Back to what,_

_was never said,_

_back and forth_

_inside my head._

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable_

_come and take me awaaay!_

_I'm going no where_

_on and on and_

_I'm getting no where_

_on and on and_

_I'm going no where_

_(Take me away)_

_on and on and_

_off and on and off and on!_

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_all my thoughts_

_lead back to you_

_back to what, was never said_

_back and forth, inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable_

_come and take me away!_

_Take me away!_

_Take me away!_

_Take me away!"_

Alex finished singing and bowed as the crowed was on their feet clapping and cheering.

"Alexandra Knowlens everybody! Her new album 'The Diary Album' comes out August 28!" **(A/N- It's June 2) **Ellen yelled as she came to stand by Alex.

"Thank you everybody!" Alex yelled.

"And...cut!" The director yelled.

The crowd was still cheering as Alex walked off the stage and met up with Caitlyn in her dressing room.

"You did great!" Caitlyn yelled throwing herself at Alex for a hug.

"Thanks!" Alex said chuckling at her friend's hyperness.

"Now to the recording studio." Caitlyn said suddenly serious.

Alex groaned but followed her friend out the door and into the limo.

While they were driving back, Alex's phone rang.

"Hello?" She picked up.

_"Hey Alex!"_ Jason, Shane, and Nate's voices greeted her.

"Hey guys!"

_"You did amazing Alex!"_ Shane praised.

"Thank you.." Alex said blushing.

"_So where are you heading now?"_ Nate asked.

"Back to the recording studio..." Alex groaned.

"Oh chillax! Your only recording one song!" Caitlyn chimed in, and it was loud enough the boys could hear cause they chuckled.

"Anyway...I got to go. We're almost to the studio. I'll talk to you later. bye!" Alex said.

"_Bye!"_ They said and hung up.

They reached the studio, but the limo pulled up to the back entrance so no pap's could get through.

Caitlyn and Alex went inside the studio, and Alex went to record 'Should've said no'.

When she finished, Caitlyn was looking slightly troubled, and looked deep in thought.

"It's missing something..." Caitlyn mused.

"Like..." Alex pushed further.

"I got it!" Caitlyn suddenly exclaimed and pulled out Alex's cell phone from her bag.

* * *

**Sooooo, what do you think?**

**Who do you think Caitlyn is going to call? What is her idea?**

**Review/PM me with your answers!**

**I hope you liked the interview!**

**I tried to do like I would answer the questions if they were asked to me...*shrug***

**But really guys...You should check out the song 'Gothic angel'. It's an amazing song, and I want to raise awareness of it!**

**I might be able to send you the link to it...you know what, never mind. I probably cant.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11 Teen Choice part 1 Red carpet

**Hey everyone! I know I have been very MIA lately. Whatever that means, but I'm sorry I haven't updated. School started and everything. It's tough.**

**So anyway, who saw Camp Rock 2 last night? Awesome right? I almost freaked out when Smitchie kissed! -_-**

**Anyway, this is part one because I don't have enough time to do part two. Part 2 will be out tomorrow!**

**Disclamer: I don't CR, or the cast of Twilight and Vampire Diaries. Although, I so wish I owned Jackson Rathbone and Ian Somerhalder... ^_^**

**Please comment!**

* * *

Today was a very busy, and exciting day. Why? Because it was the Teen Choice awards! I'm so excited. I've been nominated for Artist of the year, and best famale performer.

I'm super pumped, and right now, Sierra and I are at the tailers getting our dresses.

Caitlyns dress was purple knee length dress, with a black neck lace. She's going to wear black peep toed heels as well as have her hair in curls.

My dress is deep re and black splattered around on it, it comes up to my knee, it strapless, and under it has ruffles. It also has a black, silver studded leather belt on the waiste. I'll wear black lacy high heels with it, and have my hair straight. I'll probably wear drak make-up as well.

We were both dressed as Alex and Caitlyn, because, that would be weird for a perfessional tailer to be attending to two boring, teenagers.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait for tonight!" Caitlyn squeled and the tailor, who's name was Amon (Uh-Mun), chuckled, while I rolled my eyes.

"I know Caitlyn. You wont shut up about it ever five minutes." I said. You see, this was Caitlyn's first award show. So, hence the excitment.

"There you go girls. All done, and ready to wear tonight." Amon said with his English accent. He stood up, and admired his work. "Perfect."

Caitlyn and I looked at our selfs in the mirror, and were blown away.

"Amon. You. Are. Genius." I murmered, while Caitlyn nodded her head in agreement, still dazed.

"Thank you. Thank you." He said while bowing.

We took our dresses off, and put them in the dress bags, and said fare-well.

When we walked outside, papatazzi swarmed us, but my body guard Nick, kept them away. We got into them Limo and drove home. The thing about paparazzi, is I don't mind them. It's part of the experience of being a celebartie. So that's why sometimes, just for the heck of it, I go into Alex mode, and just go out to the mall or something. But they can get annoying and personal. But oh well.

Now if your wondering about Connet three, their going too. Their perfomring, and nomminated for one award. Best male band. I think that award is in the bank if I say so my self...

**A few hours later**

It was now 7:00p, and the limo just pulled up to the house to pick me and Caitlyn up. For the past two hours, Cait and I have been getting ready. Putting on make up, doing our hair, and putting on our dresses.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled out the door. My parents weren't coming thank god. It's not that I don't like my parents it's just that... we weren't as...close, as we used to be. My dad is hardly home anymore. He's always focused on his work, and is never home. And mom, she's trying to take care of me and Jenna, but also work. It's hard.

We got into the limo, and I don't think it was more possible to get more excited.

Twenty minutes later, we arived at the stadium the awards would be placed at. Their were tons of photo graphers and paparazzi as well as fans outside waiting. The limo stopped right where the red carpet began.

I took a deep breath, and got out of the car, and the screams accelerated. I waited for Cait to get out, and we hooked arms and walked more up on the carpet.

"Alex!"

"Alex over here"

"Alexandra"

I kept hearing my name, and I thought of an idea. I turned around and faced Nick.

"Nick can you do me a favour?" I asked and he nodded.

Nick was in his mid twenties, and he was one of my really good friends. He of course, knew the secret, and was always there for me. He had black hair, brown eyes, and one heck of a built body.

"I kinda want to do an interview, do you mind looking over the paparazzi and picking one for an interview?" I asked. It was times like these I wanted the whole experience of a celevratie. And if your wondering why I asked Nick to pick who will be the interviewer, it's because even though I want the whole experience, I didn't want someone to go all personal or twist everything I say around. I trust Nick to pick someone right.

"Can I please please please please walk around?" Caitlyn begged with puppy dog eyes. I knew she wanted to try and find some of her favorite celebraties, so I sighed but agreed.

"Yay! Thank you!" She squeled and ran away.

I shook my head amused, but turned towards the camera's and posed for some pictures.

I looked around and saw the cast of Glee, the some cast from The Vampire Diaries-wait what? Oh I so have to meet them at the after paty...

I was busy looking around and walking backwards, I didn't see the person behind me.

"Ugh." I huffed as I stumbled into them. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I turned around and saw Jackson Rathbone. Wow.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said smiling.

If I didn't mention, I love Twilight, and Jasper was my favorite character. So I was a bit dazed.

"I'm Jackson by the way." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Alex." I said shaking his hand.

"I love your music." He said smiling with a glint in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked surprised. He didn't seem the type to listen to my music.

"Yeah. Ashley and Nikki listen to it all the time. So it's kinda hard not to catch on to it." He said.

I blushed.

"Thank you. I like your band too. Poison Oak and Ugly Girl are my favorite." I said brushing a peice of my bangs away.

"Thanks." He said chuckling. Then Ashley Greene walked up.

"Hey Jackson." She looked over at me, and her eyes widened.

"Your Alex Knowlens! I love your music!" She gushed. She wore a white mid thigh legnth dress that had a one shoulder top. with black pumps.

"Thanks. I love how you play Alice." I said.

"Aww, thank you."

Jackson turned his head to look behind him, and saw the rest of the Twilight cast.

"Hey Alex, wht don't you come and take a few pictures with us?" He suggested.

"Sure!"

We walked over to them, and I was in heaven. I met Robnert Pattinson, Kristen Stewert, Nikki Reed, Taylor Laughtner, and pretty much the whole cast.

I took a bounch of pictures with them, and the paparazzi were going crazy. I saw Connect three's limo pull up, and I reminded myself to catch up with them later.


	13. Chapter 11 Teen Choice part 2 The awards

**Hello Hello My beautiful readers!**

**Cynthia: Did you have to much Red Bull...?**

**Me: Whatever do you mean dear friend?**

**Cynthia: *Sigh* Not again...**

**Anyway! Here is part two! I _was_ gonna make a part three for the after party, but my mom is being annoying and wont let me stay on the computer longer than 11. -_- It really sucks not having my own computer anymore. But nooooo! It just had to go and break! If I had my own still, I would be able to stay up all night showering you with updates!**

**Anyway! I hope you like this chapter!**

**And it had come to my attention, that I kinda, might of left you hanging in chapter 10. opps? :$**

**I'm sorry! I didn't even read the previous chapter before starting to write chapter 11! I don't know why! But I didn't.**

**So, in the next chapter, I will do a review at what would've happened at the after party, and start off where I left off at chap. 10! Don't worry, I know how. ;)**

**Okay, I'll shut up know so you can read, or you just ignore this note completely... -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

I had taken a few more pictures with the cast when Nick came up to me.

"Hey Alex, I found a woman from People magazine who wants to do a whole issue on you!" He said grinning. He knew I always wanted to have an issue of People dedicated to me, so he knew I would react like this...

"AH! Seriously?" I yelled. Jackson chuckled. Everyone else had went more in towards the carpet, while he stayed behind with me and we took pictures together.

"Yes, come on!"

I looked towards Jackson with pleading eyes.

He chuckled and waved me off.

"Go go,"

"Why don't you come over too?" I suggested.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Alright then." He agreed and we made our way to an African American woman with straight black hair, and a golden dress. She looked to be early thirties, and really nice.

"Hello Alex, I'm Emily Delorentis." She said offering me her hand.

Jackson stood off to the side watching with a smile.

"Hey! It's a pleasure to meet you!." I grinned.

"So, do you mind answering a few questions?" She asked smiling.

"No problem. Where do we start?" I asked eager. I was very excited to have an issue of People magazine to myself. I knew Connect three had their own issue, and they were happy. So did Selena and Demi. Now it's my turn!

"Okay well first, whats it feel like to be famous?" She asked ready to take notes.

"It feels amazing! Like, all my dreams have just become a reality, and I always try pinching my self sometimes to see if it's real. I'm so blessed to be where I am, and so thankful towards my fans for supporting me through everything. I wouldn't be anywhere without them. And to be honest, I don't know what I've done to deserve all this." I said. It was all true. Before, at school with alll the bullies, I would never believe I was ever worth anything. But now, I feel like I can do anything.

Emily looked at me with pure admiration before continuing.

"How does it to have your album number one on the top ten list?" She asked. And I thought for a moment.

"To be frank, it feels like being at the top of the world. And like I said, I wouldn't be anywhere without the fans."

"So, do you have any celebratie friends?" She asked, and I saw her look at Jackson, who was signing autographs, from the corner of her eye.

"Um yeah I do. But my best friend is Caitlyn Geller. I knew her before I was famous, and even then we were best friends. But when I became famous, I was really worried we would lose touch or something like that. I love her like a sister. But, a few strings got pulled on my part, and she's now my producer!

And I'm really close friends with Selena Gomez and Connect three. I met Selena at the KCA's last year, and we've been close ever since. And I actually met Connect three a few months ago because Selena threw a party and we met there. We've kinda been inseprable since." I said genually.

"And what about Mr. Rathbone over there...?" Emily hinted. Even though she seem genuanly nice, every repoter need juice.

"I actually just met Jackson, but I'm a huge fan of his band, and his character is my favorite from the Twilight saga." I said blushing.

Emily chukcled before glancing down at her notebook.

**With Connect three**

The boys stepped out of the limo, and were blinded by flashes.

Theyt kept walking, and Shane was trying to find Alex till he saw her with Jackson Rathbone. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"What's up dude?" Nate asked sensing his brothers distress.

"Look." He said and directed his attention back to Alex who was laughing at somehting Jackson said, then Nick was walking up to her.

"Ah, I get it. Your jealous." Nate said smirking.

"What? Pft! No!" Shane tries to lied, but failed miserably.

"Uhuh. Sure..."

Shane watched as Alex did the interview, and couldn't help but think of graceful she was. He also couldn't help but notice the way Rathbone was looking at her. Well she looked very beautiful too...

He was brought out of his thoughts by Caitlyn walking over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked hugging us all.

"Nothing much. Shane being jealous."

Shane slapped Nate arm.

"Ow what?"

"I am not jealous!" Shane argued.

"Sure your not..." Jason, Nate and Caitlyn all said not believing him.

"Whatever." He said looking away from Alex and towards the camera's.

"What's Alex interviewing for anyway?" Nate asked. And again, Shane couldn't help but feel that Nate had something for Alex.

"Oh. That's Emily Delorentice. She interviewing M-Alex for an issue of People magazine! A whole issue!" Caitlyn exclaimed bouncing up and down in excitment.

"Wow that's awesome!" Jason and Nate exclaimed while Shane just nodded.

**With Alex.**

"So, are you in any relationships?" She asked.

"Um, not at the moment. No. I'm not realy... the type. To have a bunch of boyfriends. You know, like I would rather be sitting home reading, or working on music then gushing over a crush or boyfriends. I do have crushes like any other teenage girl, but I'm not obsessive over it." I responded. It was true that I did maybe want a boyfriend, but I either didn't have time, or on Alex's side they used me, or on Mitchie's side they either used me for a bet, or just plane out ignored me.

"So do you have any plans for on in the future?"

"Um, I actually plan on doing some acting. I really want to try that, and see where it leads me."

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight. Would you like to come by the studio this week to do a video interview, then a photo shoot. You can invite some friends for the shoot as well." She suggested putting her pen and pad away.

"Sure! Sounds perfect!"

I went back to Jackson and saw Connect three.

I brightened up and told him to follow.

"Hey guys!" I said and hugged them.

"This is Jackson Rathbone. You know, from Twilight." I introduced.

They all shook hands, but Shane seemed tense, and Nate grinned.

"Nice to meet you man." He said.

"Guys you better get inside." Nick said coming from behind.

We all nodded and went insode and took our seats. Jackson ironicaly sat a row behind us, and Connect three sat a few seats down.

The awrds started with Katy perry singing teenage dream, and pretty much it was awesome from then on out. But, it _is_ Katy Perry hosting...

And like I guessed, Connect three _did_ win Best Male band. What I tell ya?

And now, it was nearing the end of the awards, and I won one award already, Best female performer, which I was extreamly greatful for, but now. It was time for the Album of the year award. Que dramatic music.

What made it even more special, was that Katy Perry herself was presenting it.

I was so nervous my palms were all sweaty. I looked towards the Gray brothers, and they gave me encouraging smiles. I took a deep breath.

"Now here is the most important award of the night! Well, no offence to others that won awards, but it's the truth!" Katy said smiling. "And the nomines for Album of the year are: Rhianna. Taylor Swift. Beyonce. Miley Cyrus. And Alexandra Knowlens." She said and the crowd cheered. For who? I don't know.

And the winner is..." She said trailing off. I took a huge breath and closed my eyes tight while grabbing Caitlyn's hand and probably squezzing the living death out of it. But she knew I was nervous.

"ALEXANDRA KNOWLENS!" Katy Perry yelled and the crowd roared in applous and cheers.

I froze.

What? I won?

"Go! Go!" Caitlyn yelled pushing me forwards.

I had tears of happisness in my eyes as I got up and hugged Caitlyn, and side hugged The Gray boys who were also cheering and grinning.

I walked down the pathway while everyone cheered and clapped for me. I had a few tears that leecked from my eyes and rolled down my cheecks.

Wow. A standing ovation...

Just wow.

I couldn't beleive this! I actually won artist of the year. Against legends like Beyonce and Rhinna. Even Taylor Swift who I love her music! But please don't get me started on Miley Cyrus. She was a trainreck waiting to happen. No offence to fans.

I walked up the steps and hugged Katy as she handed me the award. I was in outter shock.

I whiped some tears away before speaking into the mic as everyone quited down.

"Wow. I-I really can't believe this! I mean, to actually win this award is one thing, but to be in the same category as music legends like Beyonce and Rhianna? Thats...Unbelievable! I truely am thankful to everyone who voted for me, and the fans! Without all of you, I wouldn't be up on this stage for the second time this night, holding this award. And I am truly thankful to you all!

I want to thank my family, and all my friends for always being there for me, and supporting me as well. A specially shoutout to my best friend and producer Caitlyn Geller! She's been with me through thick and thin, and I love her to death!

Thank you all so much! Thank you..." I said whiping away more tears that leaked out.

Everyone once again stood and cheered as I made my way back to my seat next to Caitlyn.

What an Amzing night...

* * *

**Well...? Whatcha think?**

**Please review! Reviews make good cookies for you! *angelic face***

**Please review!**

**Tomorrow I'll try to update 'Wizards at camp rock'!**

**And please follow me on Twitter! (Pianogirl98)**


	14. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
